1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press roller with a roller jacket made of plastic material for the treatment of a paper-, board-, tissue- or other fibrous material web in a machine for the production and/or finishing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such press rollers are often used in de-watering units of these machines and in that context together with a counter roller form a pressure nip for the de-watering of the fibrous web. Applications are also known in the field of smoothing equipment. In both cases, the operating temperature in the pressure nip should be a maximum of approx. 80° C. because of the presence of the plastic jacket.
The object of the invention is to widen the areas of application of the press roller.